The present invention relates to combs that can be used for isolating one or more locks of hair, so that a dyeing or highlighting product, for example, can be applied to the one or more isolated locks of hair.
French patent No. 1 600 472 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,438, 4,996,996 and 5,152,306 describe such combs.
There is a need for making it even easier to dye or add highlights to locks of hair, in particular for a single individual.
There is also a need for dyeing or adding highlights to locks in a manner that can be repeated over the whole head of hair.